


DRAMAtical Murder: Bordello

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Clear has a master kink, Fluff and Angst, Gang Wars, Gangs, Hate Sex, Lots of intercourse, M/M, Oral Sex, Some angst, brothel, whorehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome! Welcome Boys! To the finest brothel in town, Heibon! Whores of all shapes and sizes; Take your pick! Tall or Short? Sassy or Sweet? All are beautiful and lustful creatures here for your leisure. But there's a deeper secret behind this whorehouse, and one man whose pulling all the strings.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah.. Aha.. Mi-Mizuki!” Aoba arched his back, his chest pressing firmly into the other male’s. His nails dug further into the sheets and his toes curled in anticipation as the fiery feeling built up in his lower abdomen. With a gasp, the feeling exploded, spreading to every corner of his body. He trembled underneath him as his warm, white substance spilled over their chests. Mizuki clenched his teeth, giving a few rough thrusts before reaching his own climax. When it was over, he pulled out, causing Aoba to moan lightly.

Mizuki gazed fondly at Aoba, his teardrop tattoo accenting his sea foam green eyes. Aoba catches his gaze and gives him a small smile back. He sits up and can feel it coming- ‘it’ as in Mizuki’s doting mother speech. Before it comes out Aoba smiles at him and says, “You don’t have to be worried about me, Mizuki, I’m doing just fine. It’s my choice,”

Mizuki averts his eyes in hesitation, he wants to say something but doesn’t for Aoba’s sake. Instead he leans forward and plants a kiss on Aoba’s cheek, then scatters for his clothes. When he’s on his feet and fixing his clothes properly in the mirror he finally speaks, “You should come out some time. Over to Black Needle so I can finally break some skin,” He winks playfully, “You promised you’d let me see your ‘Fox Heel Drop’ again,”

Aoba chuckles heartily at this. A roundhouse kick was his finishing move in fights, and Mizuki named it, “A promise is a promise,” Aoba grinned. Mizuki grinned right back at him, harder. Although he was genuinely smiling Aoba could tell that Mizuki was trying hard not to ask Aoba to refrain from overworking himself. 

He knew Mizuki would help him if he didn’t already have his plate full, overflowing even. 

There used to be four major gangs in town: Ruff Rabbit, Benishigure, Morphine and Dry Juice. The sudden appearance of another gang, Scratch, has thrown the Old District into chaos. Like a balance had been upset. And Mizuki's group, Dry Juice, were the only ones working hard to restore the order and stop the crimes.

Mizuki walked over to Aoba and ruffled the shorter male’s hair, “I’m sorry about Tae,” He coos at him, “Anytime you need me I’ll be here to help,” Mizuki turned for the door and gave him a small wave. Aoba mumbles a small thanks and waves back.

Deep down, he knows that no one can help him.

 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

Raindrops of water pierced Aoba’s heat, cooling his body and drenching his hair. He sighed happily but that smile immediately turned into a frown when he heard a sharp alarm on his clock from his bedroom. He had ten minutes. At this time Virus and Trip made sure all the whores in the brothel were free for one specific reason: New costumers.

He sighed, turning off the water and proceeding to dry himself off, hair first. He didn’t want to be here at all. He had tried thousands of different options before giving into Virus and Trip’s requests, but each of them… Tae would have been dead before he’d even come close to making a quarter of the amount of money for her surgery. Sometimes he didn’t mind it, because he knew Tae was getting treated, and would be better soon… but other time he thought shouldn’t sex be for love and not money? Instead of money, he started to think… about love. He’d experienced love before… A childhood friend.... His very first boyfriend who he had his first kiss with… Koujaku was his name, they dated for a long time… if only Koujaku hadn’t-

The alarm sounded again and he jumped. His time was up and he still hadn’t dried his hair. Aoba groaned and zoomed to his closet, immediately pulling on the first things he could find.

 

-

 

The new clients were definitely something to look at. They were all tall, handsome yet exquisite. They stood in the foyer, waiting, which was positioned specifically in front of the stairs. The foyer was near the entrance, a simple standing area where clients were greeted and escorted by their client upstairs. The stairs were large; an elegant white, with a champagne carpet flowing down its middle and glossed and carved white wooden rails. As time neared, each courtesan made their way to the foot of the stairs.

Virus waited for them to line up in a neat row before he proudly introduced everyone one by one, “These are our finest: Jessie… Kelvin… Noiz,” He pointed them out whilst each did a gesture of acknowledgement. As Virus got closer to the end he noticed someone was missing but he didn’t interrupt his introduction, “… Loren… Salem...Clear… and…,” He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the empty spot as if Aoba would appear out of thin air.

At this moment, Aoba rushed down the stairs. He wore faded blue denim jeans, a blue studded belt and a dark blue top. His hair was still wet and pulled back into a ponytail.

“Aoba,” Virus called his name in a polite sort of tone. He kept his face neutral but Aoba could feel the annoyance seething off the male for messing up the introductions. 

“I’m here,” Aoba said semi-calmly, but more nervous. He prayed that Virus wouldn’t chew him out for it later. He stood up straight after taking his space next to Clear. He wasn’t able to get a good look at the males across from him because of Clear jabbing his elbow into his side. Aoba refrained from jumping and tilted his head slightly towards Clear, “Hmm?” Aoba whispered.  
Clear grinned. He waited for Virus to turn his back to him. As soon as he did, he leaned it so that his lips were brushing the tips of Aoba’s ears, “What took you so long, Master~?” He purred in a hushed voice.

Aoba rolled his eyes and turned his eyes towards the group of men in front of him. Normally, he would blush. Or yelp. Or shiver at Clear’s unique master complex, but right now his head was blank and his eyes were wide. He felt utter surprise as one of the faces registered in his head. His eyes were glued on him. He never expected to see him; in fact, the last person Aoba expected to see. 

Expected to see here at least.

He stood across from Aoba with a calm face. When Virus finished with general rules, he was the first to step forward. He smirked, placing his hands on Aoba’s shoulder, “I want him,”

It was obvious the way Aoba tensed that he knew him. A little too well, “Koujaku…,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading! This was a story originally written on my wattpad account (YaoiGalore), however the story has now been completely rewritten and a lot of the character roles have changed. Hope you enjoy the story~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chap :( Lemme know what you guys think! I will upload whenever I can! <3

Time froze. The air stood still. Aoba was shocked by the person in front of him.

"..Aoba…,” The male said back in an acknowledging tone. The expression on his face was satisfied yet cold, "Hmm…,” He mumbled in a low voice, as if he was considering something, “I've always known you were a slut but this is just low," His burning gaze scanned the blue haired male with a look Aoba classified as disgust. 

Aoba felt his heart sink into his stomach. He’d never heard him say something so cruel before. He inched away from the grip on his shoulders and began to greet him; the way whores were trained to. He raised the other male’s hands to his lips and gently kissed his fingers, bowing slightly in submission. He knew all eyes were on him, in fact he could feel Virus’ gaze burning into him, so he kept himself in check. Still holding onto the male’s hand, he did what he was supposed to do and led him upstairs to his room.

Koujaku scoffed at that, waiting until they were into the room to speak again. Aoba gently shut the door before Koujaku spoke again, “This whore act of yours is entertaining,”

Aoba growled, the scorn was clear on his face. No longer near Virus, he let his anger bubble free,“Koujaku. Why the hell are you here?” He spat rudely.

"I'm here because I heard you were working here. I couldn't believe so I came to see it with my own eyes," He shrugged normally.

Aoba appeared as if he was about to punch him square in the jaw, "You… are nothing but a liar. You came here for a quick fuck," He growled at the taller male.

For a second, Koujaku looked hurt, but as soon as the expression came, he hid it. He closed the distance between him and the blue haired male, a smirk evident on his face, "Oh? Am I, pumpkin?" He breathed into his ear. He was so close that Aoba’s head started to spin, his heart beat accelerating. Aoba tried to take a step back but Koujaku wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping them pressed closely together.

The memory of the nickname, 'pumpkin', made Aoba's heart clench. It was Halloween night and they were having their first date. They went to a fair and visited the pumpkin carving booth. Clowning around, Aoba nonchalantly muttered that 'this pumpkin is big enough to fit my entire head inside,' and of course Koujaku responded with, 'Why don't you try it then?'  
Aoba spent the rest of the night with his head stuck in a pumpkin.

It finally hit him that his first love, his first boyfriend and the one who knew everything about him- the one who once was his everything- was standing in front of him again. Right within reach.

For a moment, he let the painful memory sink in. He took a shaky breath, feeling as if he was about to break... but he was stronger than that. He wasn't going to succumb after what this bastard did to him. He would repress each and every one of those memories. 

"Koujaku," He whispers, his emotions seeping into his voice, "Why are you really here?"

Koujaku sighs at that, knowing he went too far. He drops his hand and scratches his neck, "To see you?” He stated it as more of a question, "And how far you fallen. I knew you were promiscuous but going as far as to become a whore-"

"PROMISCOUS?" Aoba screeched. He clenched his fist in anger, “Just which of your other lovers are you confusing me with?”

"Other lovers?” Koujaku huffed, “You were the only one at the time,”

Aoba’s eyes widened in shock. He had to close his eyes and count for a bit to regain him self, “I wasn’t the only one. I was never the only one. After what you put me through what gives you the right to say that?”

Koujaku still seemed unfazed, “Aoba,” He said firmly, “You knew I didn’t have a choice,”

“Marriage is a choice,”

“Not to me. Who I was to marry was chosen from birth. It’s something you wouldn’t understand, it’s not something I could have broken off,” His voice started to rise a bit. It became obvious he was tired of this conversation. It was an argument they’d had time after time.

“You could have at least told me. We’ve been friends since childhood, we dated for years. You could have told-”

“What difference would it have made?” He growled. Koujaku’s voice was firm, his expression overflowing with annoyance equivalent to Aoba’s, “What could you have done anyway?”

Aoba frowned. He wanted so badly to say ‘We could have figured something out together’ but even if he did say it, it was too late now. Koujaku did what he did, he was married now, “None,” Aoba breathed. He said it because he knew it was what Koujaku wanted to hear. His way of giving in, “It would have made none. You still would have been married to a women, fucking male whores on the side,”

Koujaku flinched at that, “I really wish that you’d forgive me,” He reached forward to stroke Aoba’s face, “What I did was -”

“Wrong.” Aoba growled.

“Aoba,”

"Wrong,”

“Aoba, I-”

“Wrong…,” The male’s voice got softer and soft and soon Aoba was on the verge of tears. He was doing all he could to stop himself from crying in front of this man, “I hate you,”

“I love you.” Koujaku’s finger slid his finger across the male’scheek when he noticed the male wasn’t moving away.

“I hate you,” His voice barely even a whisper.

“I still do. No one can fill the hole in me that’s there when you're away,”

“Koujaku… Stop,”

“I only want you,”

“Stop,”

“I’ll take you away from here,”

Aoba’s eyes turned grim, “I can’t… forgive you,”

Koujaku frowns, starting to become impatient, "So you rather become a whore, than get back together with me?" His eyes seemed genuine but Aoba knew better.

Aoba turned away, those words were phrased horribly, "I don't love you anymore. And you know that,"

Koujaku pulls Aoba into a hug, a hand resting on Aoba's chest, feeling for his heart. As soon as he can feel his pulse he starts again, "You're lying. You're heart is beating hard, just like it always does when I'm this close,"

Aoba scoffed but made no motion to push him away, "It's a natural response when a man is this close to me. I'm… I’m a whore remember? I’m just-"

Koujaku didn't even bother to let him finish, let alone listen to him. His lips pressed against Aoba's, arms wrapped firmly around his waist, and soon Aoba's attempts to push him away fell to zero tries. He wrapped his arms around Koujaku's neck, tilting his head back so that they could kiss at a better angle. Koujaku drove him further into the wall behind him, there was a thud when Aoba collided with it.

"Koujak-," The male's words were cut off by a deep moan. Koujaku forcefully pushed his tongue into his mouth, causing Aoba's grip to tighten around the male. Their tongues began battling it out, a sweet taste that made Aoba’s head spin. Koujaku's greedy hands slithered up Aoba's shirt, causing the bluenette's body to arch beautifully into his hold. It all felt so natural, Koujaku's hands over his hot flesh and Aoba's hands moving to tightly dig into his back. It was all so familiar, Aoba desperate for Koujaku to toy with him until he passed out. In one swift motion he picked the other male up, the blue haired male wraps his legs around his waist without hesitation. He set the male down on the dresser, colliding with things that were there, driving their groins together. One by one, everything on the table came crashing to the floor.

Aoba breaks the kiss, panting heavily and shuddering from the contact. Koujaku was hard and he could feel that against him, he could feel pressure starting to build up in his own jeans, “Koujaku..,” He moans breathily. Koujaku responds with an eager hum, making fresh love bites down his neck, then at his collarbone. Aoba's body trembles under him from the touch on his sensitive collarbone.

At this moment there's nothing that he wants more. He wanted Koujaku. But he wasn't stupid enough to go through with this. He didn’t want to be put through the same pain. Nothing hurt more than watching Koujaku leave him to return home to his family.

Koujaku raised his head for another kiss but Aoba silently turned away. Koujaku frowned, slightly shocked at the rejection but picking up the hint. He pulls away, panting softly, their body heat still mixing, "Please, Aoba. I don’t want to stop," He'd missed this too much to stop. He presses his lips to the other male's ear.

Those words seemed to give Aoba strength again, and he pressed his hands roughly against Koujaku’s chest, “Get out,”

“Aoba,”

"Return to your wife,” He whispered.

Koujaku froze. His blood ran cold and guilt flooded his system as he actually got a look at Aoba. Aoba was barely holding himself together. His body was shaking so much- from excitement, pleasure, pain, sadness and lust.

And then Koujaku sees it; sees everything. He saw how Aoba felt. The heartbreak and the betrayal in his eyes. It tore him apart inside until he couldn't stand to look at the male any longer.

He drops his hands from the trembling male and exits the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload guys! Christmas has been extremely busy for me and I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so I'm pushing back uploads until after Christmas. Also, short chapter because if I didn't cut it, it would have been way too long :( Anyhoo! I hope everyone has a fantastic Christmas!! Thanks for the support on my fanfic Xx

Noiz leaned against the cool surface of the smoothly painted lamppost. The dim orange light was a horrible light source, but it still clouded his vision with an orange tint. His eyes briefly wandered to the cars that passed by and then back to the brothel again. This was a strange occurrence, mostly because he was breaking the number one rule of the brothel- don't leave without permission. But he couldn't help it. It was eleven at night and he was horribly bored. The sudden urge for excitement is what led him to repeatedly do this.

A short while later, he heard the familiar rustle of another male escaping from his bedroom window, the blue haired male quickly and stealthily made his way into Noiz's point of view. Noiz sighed contently, the brief memory of Aoba and Noiz's first rendezvous here made his face break into a small smile. Aoba was nervous and scared, worried that he'd get caught... but Noiz... Noiz quickly changed his view on it. He could be pretty persuasive. Noiz's voice, though quiet, was still its usual husky and slick tone, "Ready to go?" He mused.

Aoba nodded in response.

Dressed in a shoulder-less black top, with corset sleeves, Aoba's steps fell into line with Noiz. Both men wore dark, almost black denim jeans. Though the difference being Noiz who wore a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and fingerless gloves.   
The blonde shoved his hands into his pockets, “So, who was that guy earlier?” He asked bluntly.

Aoba’s pleasant mood slumped as soon as the words left the other male’s mouth. He knew which male he was referring to. Which other male could he have been referring to? He let out a sigh, “I want to avoid this topic,”

Noiz noticed that Aoba was avoiding his gaze. He huffed, changing his tone of voice, “Oh, really?”

Aoba immediately stumbled. He knew that expression. Noiz stopped to turn towards the blue haired male who was busy regaining his composure. With a deep breath, Aoba acted like it didn't phase him, “You slept with him,” He said flatly. It came out as a statement rather than a question. He could feel his heart pounding and sinking at the same time.

Noiz simply shrugged, brushing it off as if it was nothing. Aoba didn't bother to push any further. It all painted a clear picture- he rejected Koujaku and Noiz comforted him. 

Of course. He was always a pawn to Koujaku, he wasn't that surprised. It did sting, god did it hurt. But he wasn’t surprised.  
Aoba remained quit after that.They were halfway to their destination, a night club, before Noiz broke the silence,"You want to know what happened," A statement rather than a question.

Caught off guard he blinked in surprise. Noiz wasn't wrong. He wanted to know.

“...I'm waiting," Aoba said in his most neutral tone.

“Well…,” He paused for dramatic. Also, to tease Aoba just a little. Noiz used to have feelings for him at one point, but he was quickly shot down. Nearly pushed Noiz away in the process. It was nice to see Aoba bothered by another male. To Noiz, Aoba was always hiding his true emotions so this was definitely a nice change, “He was pretty torn up after he left your room. I'm not sure what happened between you two but he seemed upset,” 

And that was all Noiz needed to say on the topic. Noiz explained to him in the past how he couldn't feel certain emotions like sadness and pain unless he was having sex with someone who was experiencing that emotion. Aoba thought it was strange but Noiz was strange and mysterious overall, so he didn't have any other reason to question it.

Noiz started again, "You remember the rules of the brothel? Number two?"

Aoba groaned, "Yeah," He muttered, the rules were drilled continously into every worker’s head, "Something about not allowing yourself to have outside relations with clients. Why are you-,” Aoba's eyes widened, "Noiz, No. No. You could get kicked out!”

"It's just his number,"

"Highly unlikely he gave that over,"

"It took a little more seducing,"

"Noiz,"

"I stole it,” He muttered with the tiniest smirk, “Even though you claim you are over this guy it's obvious that you aren't,"  
". . . I wasn't about to say that. I’m worried. You can see through anyone, you know that Koujaku isn't in love with me. We can both tell the truth. And I can't forgive him after what he did,"

Noiz frowned. He simply brushed off the comment as they reached their destination. The entrance was woven in streams of white lights. The bouncer, who already knew them, nonchalantly let them jump cut the line. 

Aoba let out a breathe of relief when he was finally inside, letting the hypnotic- almost brainwashing- strobe lights wash over him.


End file.
